In the load carrying modes of heavy earthmoving vehicles, a scraper experiences a stabiliaty condition typical of high center-of-gravity performance, especially at higher vehicle speeds and while traversing uneven terrain. A major contributing factor is the high position of the heavy power source and ejector system construction.
Undesirable damage was sometimes subjected on the bowl floor due to a combination of heavy bowl loads and thrust contact with irregularities in uneven terrain. The low flat floor construction prohibited the placement of reinforcing braces between the floor and rear transverse support members.
In some cases, where it was necessary to replace bowl liners, there was no means for adjusting the ejector blade to the replacement liners. The roller and guide system also added to the difficulty and expense of installing liner material.
The present invention is directed to overcoming one or more of the problems set forth above.
According to the present invention, a scraper has a frame with first and second spaced apart side elements, a bowl, and an ejector system. The ejector system is connected to the bowl and is movable relative to the bowl.
An ejector system has first and second motors each connected to opposite sides of the frame at locations outwardly of the first and second side elements. A power means is connected to and positioned between the first and second frame side elements.